Surface conditions of a road or runway can change rapidly with changes in weather and other environmental conditions. These changes in surface and weather conditions can greatly affect the operation of vehicles operating on these surfaces. If the surface conditions are known, the vehicle operator can take these conditions into consideration when operating the vehicle. For example, the vehicle operator may reduce speed and increase following distances when driving on a wet road. Additionally, when surface conditions are known, maintenance crews may be able to take actions to improve the conditions. Accordingly, it can be important to track changes in conditions associated with roads, runways, and the like in a timely manner. This information can then be provided to a variety of users including maintenance crews and vehicle operators.